


(Un)Dressing Room

by aguszmc



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguszmc/pseuds/aguszmc
Summary: Stell and Sejun went in a mall for their 3rd anniversary but then Sejun was a little bit of a...teaseSabihin niyo, "salamat lamok!"
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	(Un)Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> hi mga fre, guess who's back char HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD GHAD

_"Mahal, faster!"_ Sejun heard Stell yelling from the outside, waiting for him. _Can't he wait? Ghad, akala naman magkoclose agad yung mall _Sejun rolled his eyes.__

__

__

_"Ok, ok, sandali lang!"_ he shouted back. He sprayed himself a bit of his favorite scent then went out their bedroom. 

_"Bagal mo naman"_

_"Tanga, excited ka lang. Aga-aga, Stellvester ha, akala mo naman magsasarado agad yung mall."_

Stell chuckled at how his husband was adorably scolding him. 

_"It's been 3 years but still, bugnutin ka pa rin...and I love you for that."_

_"Lolo mo love"_ Sejun said blushing, trying to look angry by stopping himself from smiling but failed. 

Stell pinched his cheeks. 

_"Tara na nga"_ Stell said, lightly tapping Sejun's buttocks. 

—

 _"Happy Anniversary, Mahal! I love you, always and forever."_ Sejun exclaimed as he showed the golden lock-shaped necklace with their names engraved on it.

Stell was in awe as he saw that it also came with a key-shaped necklace for Sejun. Sejun laced the necklace around Stell's neck then locking it. Sejun teasingly choked Stell with the necklace. Stell glared at him.

 _"Hehe joke lang mahal, wabyuu"_ Sejun said then peppered Stell's face with kisses.

 _"Love you too. Bili tayo damit?"_ Stell said. Sejun's eyes shined and eagerly nodded. Stell knew this was going to be his reaction because Sejun was very fond of clothing and styling himself.

 _"Oh, tara na"_ They both got up and went to their favorite shop.

—

 _"Tagal naman nun, pants lang naman sinusukat."_ Stell whispered in the air. He went to the stall where Sejun entered.

 _"Mahal? You done?"_ Stell knocked the door a few times.

 _"Hmmm hmmm"_ Sejun hummed in agreement then unlocked the door.

He was wearing fitted leather pants that clearly showed his ass. Sejun turned around, showing Stell what he tried on. 

_"Stell, maayos ba? Tama lang or masyadong maliit?"_ Sejun asked.

_"Stell?"_

_"Mahal?"_

_"Ajero?"_

_"Huy?"_

_"Stellvester Ajero!"_

_"Ah, oo, maliit, ok na, tama lang, sige"_

Sejun tilted his head in confusion.

_"Pinagsasabi mo? Tinatanong ko kung ok na ba toh, kunin ko na ha?"_

Stell scratched the back of his head then nodded awkwardly, trying to process what had happened. 

"Oh? May hawak ka pa palang damit, sukat mo na yan tas sundan mo ako sa may counter ha? Or just find me somewhere there, baka maghanap pa ako after I take this off."

With that, Sejun closed the door at Stell's dumbfounded face, not noticing his a hard on.

 _Tanginang yan, tangina Jampawlo, what have you done to me_ Stell quickly entered a stall then pulled his pants down together with his briefs then started to imagine things with Sejun and his juicy ass.

 _"Ah~ Ah~ Hmpp~ Hngg-na Sej~ Uhnnnn"_ Stell bit his bottom lip, eyes closed tight, trying to supress his moans.

He was surprised when someone swatted his hand from his member. He opened his eyes and saw Sejun on his knees, he quickly locked the door then Sejun spoke. 

_"Di ka man lang naglock ng pinto, tsk tsk."_

_"S-sorry na, n-nagmamadali ako k-kasi— fuck, faster baby ughhh~"_ Stell was cut off as a warm and moist flesh swirled around his dick.

_"Shh, someone might hear us, be patient babe"_

Not long after, Sejun took Stell's member then bobbed his head painfully slow. Stell can't wait and took the back of Sejun's head then slammed his dick into Sejun. Sejun gagged at the sudden move. Stell mercilessly thrusts into Sejun's mouth as Sejun bobbed his head faster. 

_"P-puta~ ugh, you're so g-good at fuck at this~ shit shit shit, wait, Pau, tangina wait s-shit"_ Stell then interrupted Sejun and grabbed him.

Sejun put his arms around Stell's neck then wrapped his legs unto Stell's well built torso. The latter grabbed his husband's thighs, squeezing it. His hands travelled to Sejun's clothed ass, caressing and slapping then groped it afterwards. Sejun buried his head at the nook of Stell's neck. Stell attacked the older's neck then started putting hickeys. 

_"St-stell~ ahnnnnn, b-baka may makakita~ fuck tanginaaaaa~"_

_"So?"_

_"T-tangina~ Stell~"_

Sejun's ass was brushing unto Stell's still hard bulge. Stell put Sejun down then brought the older's pants down then made him turn around. Stell pushed Sejun against the wall as he started to lick Sejun's hole. Stell grabbed both of Sejun's arms then placed it at his back, holding unto it tight with his hand. Sejun's legs were growing weaker and his forehead pressed against the wall was the only one supporting him as Stell continued to wet his hole. Stell once again slapped Sejun's ass earning a breathy moan from the other before pushed two digits in and out of him. 

_"Stell~ Stell~ Mahal~ putanginughhhhhh~ shitttt~ hmpfff~ ah ah ah ahnggg"_

Sejun managed to get his hands free from Stell's grip then touched himself, stroking his dick. Sejun was driven crazy. Stell got up then slammed his cock inside Sejun without any warning, hitting his prostate many times. Stell also pumped Sejun's cock.

_"Mahaaaaallll~ Putaaaa~ I'm f-fucking c-close tangina~"_

_"A-ako rin ma~hallll~ ughngggg putangina mo Ajero ughhh~"_

Stell released his warm fluid inside Sejun and continued pumping Sejun's cock, milking his cock fully, shooting his orgasm at the wall. After that, they both tried to catch their breath. Stell pulled out and his warm seed was oozing out of Sejun's ass to his legs. They both cleaned up, helping each other. 

_"Tangina mo, Stell. Napakagago mo talaga kahit kailan, dito ka pa gumawa ng milagro, hayop ka"_

_"Ows? Parang ako lang ah, kasama kita diba?"_

_"Para ka kasing baliw"_

_"Baliw sayo"_

_"Ewan ko sayo"_

_"Wag na agagalit bebe"_ Sejun chuckled lightly as Stell kissed him. 

_"So, paano ko itatago toh?"_ Sejun pointed at his hickeys. 

Stell smirked and started to get their things and got out of the stall.

 _"Stell! Stell! Stell, putangina!"_ Sejun face palmed as his husband left him problematic on how he'll try to hide the hickeys Stell made.

Sejun got out of the stall, covering his neck.

 _"Sir? Ano po nangyari sayo? Bakit po namumula yung gilid po ng leeg mo? Dadalhin na po ba kita sa clinic, sir?"_ Said the lady who turns out to be a staff in the store.

 _"A-ah ahmmm, de wala ano yan, kagat ng ano, kagat ng lamok, oo, tama, kagat ng lamok tapos a-ano, nilalamig lang ako, oo, kaya ako nakaganito he hehe"_ Sejun said nervously then he saw Stell who was looking at him, trying hard not to laugh. The ladt just nodded then walked past Sejun who was glaring at Stell. 

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA patingin nga ng kagat ng lamok HAHAHA sana all lamok HAHAHA ARAY! HAHAHA"_ Sejun pinched Stell's sides as he tried to remove Sejun's hands around his neck. 

_"HAHAHAHA oh ayan, binilhan kita ng hoodie, isuot mo, para di makita yung kagat ng lamok saka para di ka na lamigin HAHAHAHAHAHA ang cute mo magpalusot HAHAHA"_ Stell gave the hoodie to Sejun who wore it faster than the lightning.

_"Pasalamat ka, mahal kita, kung hindi, nako, baka kunh ano na magawa ko sayo"_

_"HAHAHAHA THANK YOU! HAHAHA Tara na nga! Gugutom na bebe ko HAHAHA tara na! I love you!"_ Stell said teasingly.

 _"...Love you too hmpk"_ Sejun said to Stell while crossing his arms.

_"Mamaya kakagat ulit yung lamok ha?"_

_"AJERO!"_

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa liwanag chareng salamat sa reading HAHAHA on the spot toh so ayun HAHAHAHA sabihin niyo, salamat lamok! HAHAHAHA comments are appreciated mga bebe UwU


End file.
